Ghouls Rule (TV special)
Monster High: Ghouls Rule is a 2012 movie as 'announced' on page 51 of Toynews' November 2011 issue. It will premiere a few weeks before Halloween 2012, and tie into the Ghouls Rule doll line. It will be put on DVD and distributed and marketed by a joint effort between Mattel and Universal Pictures. It features CGI-animation by Nerd Corps Entertainment. Monster High: Ghouls Rule trailer link. Decription As Halloween approaches, the students at Monster High are framed for a prank on the normies after they attacked the school (as every Halloween, the normies set out to hunt and torment monsters). But when the students learn one of their own is behind the pranks and is going to suffer for it, it's up to Frankie, with the help of some new friends, to stop it. Notes * "Ghouls Rule" was announced at Toy Fair 2012. Interestingly, the DVD cover shown in the Mattel Toy Fair Analyst Presentation on the 10th of February is different from the one seen at the Toy Fair stand.Events & Presentations at Mattel.com * According to Mr. Rotter, Frankie experiences Halloween for the first time in this special. By webisode continuity, easily more than a year has passed since her creation. The sentence could only work if the previous Halloween Frankie's parents took her on a trip abroad or otherwise made her miss out on it. * The DVD of Ghouls Rule contains three webisodes thus far not published anywhere else: "Flowers for Slow Moe", "I Scream, You Scream", and "No Ghouls Allowed".MONSTER HIGH: MONSTER MEIDEN (GHOULS RULE) – DVD (Dutch) Gallery Gouls scene.png|"All this kinda makes Halloween look fun!" Spectra, frankie and operetta.png Cleo and pumpkin.png|Jack-o-lanterns are all fun and games until somebody gets hit in the head with one of 'em... MH School Scene.png|TP'ing? Oh, come on, you guys; that's so 1980's.... As in that's SO old school GhoulsRule.jpg|"Talk is cheap... not unlike Toralei's earrings." PTRU1-12661862 alternate3 dt.jpg|The original "Ghouls Rule" DVD cover. l_e1648a03.jpg Capture-20120714-170209.png|Those normies aren't gonna get away with that! Monsterhigh-fetegoules-dvdfr.jpg|The latest 'Ghouls Rule' DVD cover (in French) 2012-07-18 1004.png|Running from the cops? No problem if you got rocket boots. Cleo'sdady.png|Cleo and Nefera's father, Ramses de Nile Ghouls-Rule-Dolls-monster-high-29062656-640-480.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' dolls at NYC Toy Fair 2012. Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg|It's time to get freaky in here! Freaky fabulous, that is... With a new appearance Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg|The smartest ghoul in school plus the school's go-to detective/journalist? Anything is possible. CleoFrankie.jpg|Cleo wanting attention HeadmistressBloodgood.jpg|Very funny, you guys! Replacing the Headmistress' head with a gourd will result in a month's ( or year's ) detention for all of you! 1000px-Djhh.PNG|Yo, yo, yo! It's Holt Hyde, on the wheels of steel! ghouls rule abbey and frankie snowman.jpg|Frankie's in class? Seems ( almost ) legit. ghouls rule lagoona frankie and abbey.jpg|Party hard! ghouls rule fear.jpg|Something tells me not eveything went according to plan here.... Maybe we should sit down and....RUN!!!! Monster-high-mega-monsterpa-5050582908169-7.jpg 1002004012410151.jpg|The new dvd. 5ru399133054265 1140842962 n.jpg Ghouls rule scene.png|I wonder who Frankie's showing what to...Hmm... ScreenHunter 7.jpg|Something doesn't seem right here...I wonder what happened.... Hmm.... ScreenHunter 9.jpg ScreenHunter 9а.jpg|Why is there a skeleton in a pink tutu?!+- This is a mystery to probably all of us.... ScreenHunter 12.jpg|Are they doing the zombie? ScreenHunter 5.jpg Yay! xD.jpg Jackson Haha Moment.jpg References Category:TV specials